


ikinokori bokura

by rocshia



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Happy Valentine’s Day, I can’t stop writing shit where my characters are suffering, Ikinokori Bokura, Implied childhood trauma, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Inspired by Music, Oneshot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, also WHYD I SAY MY CHARACTERS twice is literally real I’m an idiot, anyways happy valentines day, but that’s because I’m suffering somewhat, sana gives mina energy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:07:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29451276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocshia/pseuds/rocshia
Summary: mina writes a song for sana on valentine’s day to describe how she impacted her life.orikinokori bokura means we the survivors; a title mina came up with for her song as she remembers the things her and sana have been through.
Relationships: Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	ikinokori bokura

**Author's Note:**

> happy valentine’s day everyone! to truly grasp this oneshot, i suggest reading up on the english lyrics of ikinokori bokura. i hope this was written well, i feel like i started too many sentences off with she T.T
> 
> ALSO I HAD NO IDEA RICH TEXT WAS A THING AND WAS LITERALLY HTMLING ALL OF MY STORIES AHHH IM SO HUMILIATED

sunshine gleamed through the window, providing a light to the dark words on mina’s paper. it was now 6:00 AM in the morning, and mina could feel her eyes closing on their own, but she was determined to complete the task she had given herself.

mina wasn’t exactly a famous singer, but she owned a lot of guitars, guitar esque instruments, and liked writing songs about the things around her;

oh, and she had a beautiful girlfriend, whom she was preparing a valentine’s day gift for.

she had stayed up all night to sit at her desk, testing guitar and ukulele chords to see which sounded more romantic and sweet, chewing at the top of her frog pen while thinking of lyrics, which is a habit she should _really _stop.__

__she looked outside at the pouring rain and remembered the first time they met, when sana was waiting at the bus stop with a yellow and pink umbrella as a storm went on._ _

__mina stared at the girl longer than she should’ve; her side profile was beautiful, her hair was a strawberry blonde, she wasn’t too much taller than her, and she was wearing a black leather jacket._ _

__the girl didn’t expect her to stare back,_ _

__and neither did she expect her to smile._ _

__she didn’t expect them to become friends either, to joke around for hours and hours as the subway they waited for never came, and they didn’t expect to walk in the mud getting their boots dirty trying to get home._ _

__they lived far away from each other, so they eventually had to part ways too soon…_ _

__

__but she didn’t think it was possible for them to meet again, on the rainbow mountains in peru, all the way across the world from their first meeting in japan._ _

__this time, sana’s hair was just blonde, and she wore a striped dark blue shirt with matching ribbons, a pink vest esque collar, a jean blue skirt and plain white sneakers._ _

__all mina had on was a tye dye aqua hoodie, shorts, and doc martens._ _

__“we meet again!”_ _

__“we have.”_ _

__they sat on the mountains, forgetting about the risk of falling and lost in each other’s energy. mina forgot she even had other things to do outside of talking to sana, because talking to sana was all she _wanted _to do, despite her being super shy to talk to **anybody.** something about sana made her feel like it was okay to say whatever she wanted to say, vent about whatever she wanted to, talk about whatever her interests were, and sana would always listen.___ _

____they took photos near the landscape, and while the background looked like a painting itself, sana truly was a living mona lisa in front of it._ _ _ _

____“i look terrible here.” mina joked._ _ _ _

____“you look gorgeous.”_ _ _ _

____they walked around and saw what looked to be deer from below, and they even held hands for a while._ _ _ _

____mina saw a faint glimpse of scars on sana’s arm, but she didn’t question them._ _ _ _

_____she had scars too._ _ _ _ _

______the sun set, and they climbed down the mountain, but this time mina went to sana’s hotel._ _ _ _ _ _

______sitting in the room sana picked out, with pastel pink walls that felt so much bigger when sana stepped in, mina began to dig through her luggage to prepare her outfit for tomorrow; she had **three days worth** of the most _basic clothes _humanly possible.___ _ _ _ _ _

________she saw what looked to be a piece of paper in between the clothes and grabbed it;_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________it was a picture of her as a child._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________she looked so happy, she was smiling so bright, she was having so much fun…_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________mina wished she could’ve prepared her for what was going to happen only two days later._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________mina was halfway done now, and she stopped for a second to admire her words, and the way the inked cursive made every single sentence much more beautiful. then something sneaked on the table._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________a fluffy black paw._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“storm, no!!!” she screamed, moving the cats paw away from her paper. “ _please _don’t touch my stuff.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________for once, her cat actually listened to her. maybe something shifted this valentines day._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________she looked at her paper again, and began to write more to completely fill the pages._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________she remembered the time when sana confessed to her something that happened in her childhood with teary eyes,_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________and suddenly mina felt less alone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________mina remembered all the fun times they had picking flowers and walking across the shores of beaches as seagulls passed them by, the fun times they had dancing with the fireflies by a pond and playing games at a carnival._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________how much fun they had forgetting about the rest of their problems, and taking their life back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________how much fun they had living on._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________she was glad they were together, glad that they were happy, glad that they _made it.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________and with that, she was finished._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________she pressed the record button to send herself singing to her girlfriend._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“hi sana.” she smiled, hoping sana could see it through the sound waves. “happy valentine’s day. i wrote a song about… us. i hope it’s a good gift other than the roses and cake i got you?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________her hands began to strum the guitar._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________“amagumo no akari de hitomi wo tsunaide,_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________youyaku tadoritsuita koko wa ookina nihon kaoku.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________she went on for exactly seven minutes and fifteen seconds._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________“mainichi no fuukei zutto tsudzuku ne  
narenakya,_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________ikinokori bokura.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“that was long, wasn’t it?” mina laughed and smiled to herself again. “i hope you liked it. _i love you.”__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________she sent the mp4 file to sana;________________________

__________________**mina**  
_happy valentines day sana! ilysm ♡♡ _  
_i made u something :)_  
**ikinokoribokura.mp4**  
_let’s go out later today~  
_____________________

______________________  
and sana couldn’t think of anything better to wake up to._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
